Harry Potter (film series)
Beginning in 2001, Warner Bros. Pictures began releasing adaptations of the ''Harry Potter'' books. These films have proven to be very popular and, in less than a decade, the Harry Potter film series has become the highest-grossing motion picture series in history, surpassing the world-famous James Bond franchise. To date, eight films have been released: *Chris Columbus' Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *Chris Columbus' Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) *Alfonso Cuaron's Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *Mike Newell's Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) *David Yates' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010) *David Yates' arry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) The first film was released in the U.S. as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. The seventh and final adaptation, Deathly Hallows , has been split into two parts, the first of which was released in November, 2010, with the final part released on 15 July, 2011. The final day of filming on the Harry Potter film series was completed on Saturday 12 June, 2010. However, members of the cast were recalled for re-shoots of the Epilogue scene on 21 December, 2010. Cast See List of Harry Potter cast members Only thirteen characters appear in all eight films, they are: #'Harry Potter', portrayed by Daniel Radcliffe, as well as the Saunders Triplets and Toby Papworth as a baby and as Josh Herdman and David O'Hara under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #'Ron Weasley', portrayed by Rupert Grint as well as Jamie Waylett, Daniel Radcliffe and Steffan Rhodri under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #'Hermione Granger', portrayed by Emma Watson as well as Daniel Radcliffe, Sophie Thompson and Helena Bonham Carter under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #'Albus Dumbledore', portrayed by Richard Harris in the first two films and by Michael Gambon in the others, as well as Toby Regbo as a teenager; #'Rubeus Hagrid', portrayed by Robbie Coltrane, as well as 6'10'' ex-Rugby player Martin Bayfield, who starred as his body double for scenes calling for Hagrid to look significantly larger than the rest of the cast; #'Severus Snape, portrayed by Alan Rickman, as well as Alec Hopkins as a teenager and Ben Clarke as a child; #Lily Evans, portrayed by Geraldine Somerville as well as Ellie Darcey-Alden as a child; #Ginny Weasley, portrayed by Bonnie Wright; #Neville Longbottom, portrayed by Matthew Lewis; #Draco Malfoy, portrayed by Tom Felton; #Fred Weasley, portrayed by James Phelps as well as Daniel Radcliffe under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #George Weasley, portrayed by Oliver Phelps as well as Daniel Radcliffe under the effect of Polyjuice Potion; #Seamus Finnigan, portrayed by Devon Murray As'' Deathly Hallows: Part 1 and ''Deathly Hallows: Part 2 were filmed as one film, the following four actors have been present for filming of all films, only being cut from Deathly Hallows: Part 1. #Maggie Smith' as 'Minerva McGonagall' #'David Bradley' as 'Argus Filch' #'Josh Herdman' as 'Gregory Goyle' #'Alfie Enoch' as Dean Thomas Significance Logo history ''Sorcerer's Stone'' ''Chamber of Secrets'' ''Prisoner of Azkaban'' ''Goblet of Fire'' ''Order of the Phoenix'' ''Half-Blood Prince'' ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' ''Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' In other media ''Sorcerer's Stone'' ''Chamber of Secrets'' ''Prisoner of Azkaban'' ''Goblet of Fire'' ''Order of The Phoenix'' ''Half-Blood Prince'' ''Deathly Hallows: Part 1'' ''Harry Potter'' home Videos Individual DVDs Special Edition Box Sets Ultimate Editions Double Features Wizard's Collection Films Included in Collection – All on Blu-ray, DVD and UltraViolet Digital Copy Special Features for Hours of Entertainment External Links Notes and references